A Darling Christmas Wish
by MoonBlossom91
Summary: A short sweet Christmas story between Eriol and his lovely Tomoyo, along with a few 'cute' moments of Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you enjoy it!


**A short cute Eriol and Tomoyo Xmas story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Today is Christmas Eve and everyone is gathered around at Syaoran's mansion to celebrate the holiday. Sakura and Syaoran can be seen sitting on the loveseat happily chatting with one another while Touya stands back from the door glaring at them.<p>

"Haha, come on Touya. When are you ever going to give that guy a break?" Yukito asked.

"As soon as he disappears," he muttered and took a sip of his eggnog. Yes, Touya still doesn't like Syaoran but deep down he really does because he knows that he is the one for his little sister, even though he would never admit it.

Across from where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting we have Kero and Spinnel playing video games that Tomoyo bought for them. They have been at it for hours not giving up seeing who has the highest score.

Yelan was seen talking with Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's father out near the fireplace discussing when her son will get married, causing Touya to spit out his drink whom he overheard their conversation.

Syaoran's sisters already have a family of their own but spend Christmas Eve with everyone else since they are inseparable. Tomoyo on the other hand has her video camera with her recording every scene with Sakura in it and of course the rest of the family. The only one who seems to be missing from this reunion is Eriol.

He is in England right now finishing up his degree and couldn't come over during the break because of his final exams. He and Tomoyo agreed to have a long distance relationship because they both know that there is no one else out there for them. There are times where Tomoyo misses him dearly but she puts on a brave face because she does not want anyone to be bothered by her own troubles, especially Sakura.

"Come on…almost there and…SCORE!" Kero yelled. Everyone turned their heads to the two stuffed looking animals wondering what in the world caused Kero to scream.

"YESSS! I BEAT SPINNEL! Woo-hoo…I won, I won, I won…" he exclaimed and started to fly around the room.

"Whatever. . . I meant to do that stunt so that you could finally have your chance at winning," Spinnel proclaimed.

"Yeah right, your just saying that so you won't look bad…but I don't care! I WON!"

"Kero," Sakura started to say. "Must you always get excited?"

"Why of course Sakura! Now, where is my treat?"

Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. Typical Kero, he always has to eat some kind of food every half hour or so. Sometimes they wonder how can a little stuffed animal eat so much food but never get fat. That is a mystery they will never understand.

"Don't look so down Tomoyo, its Christmas and you should be happy." Sakura told her best friend.

"I know, I just wish that he was here with us."

Sakura put on a cheery smile, which in Tomoyo's view it looked a little too cheery.

"Do you know something I don't?" She questioned. She could always tell whenever Sakura is trying to hide something.

"No, I just know that this would be a wonderful Christmas time." Sakura exclaimed. "You worry too much so just relax and enjoy this evening."

"She's right Tomoyo," Syaoran included. "And don't worry about Eriol. I'm sure that he is alone in his room or hanging out with a couple of his friends to spend Christmas over there. He would never cheat on you with those English girls…even though they are hard to handle and are willing to do anything to get what they want." Sakura hit his arm with a painful slap.

"First of all, don't give her any ideas because we all know that he would never do something like that. And second…how do you know all this? Did those girls throw themselves at you when you were vacationing over there? Did you cheat one with one of them?" Sakura asked clearly determined to hurt him if he answered yes.

Syaoran, seeing her expression just laughed which caused Sakura to get even more frustrated. "Syaoran Li! You think this is funny. Here I am spending time with you when I learned that you have been going out with those English girls behind my back and yet—" She was cut off because Syaoran planted his lips on hers to stop her from talking. After a few seconds he pulled away and put his hand on around her cheek.

"Sakura, there is no one out there for me besides you. The only reason I know this is because I have had girls throw themselves at me but I never returned the favor. No one can ever compare themselves to you because you have my whole heart and soul." Upon hearing this Sakura couldn't help but smile and kissed him in return.

"So cute!" Tomoyo cried out with her video in her hand.

"Sakura's right you know. You have nothing to worry about and anyways he promised that he would call you later tonight." And as if on cue her cell phone starting ringing. "Well, I assume that's him who is calling right now." Syaoran said.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw Eriol's name on it. "Hello" she answered.

"Merry Christmas darling," he said on the other line.

Tomoyo laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too!" She cried out. As she was talking to him over the phone, she noticed the sly smile that Sakura had on her face when she looked at Syaoran and knew that something was up.

"So how are you on this fine Christmas Eve?"

"I am doing well. We're all here in Syaoran's place spending time together except for you."

"Yes, I wish I could be there but I can't. I hope you understand that and don't worry about your gift. I already sent it over and you should be getting it pretty soon."

"Eriol…" Tomoyo told him not to get her anything because she did not want him spending money on her. "I told you not to get me anything."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't spend anything – not even a penny."

"Hey Tomoyo is it alright if I tell Eriol to have a Merry Christmas?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and handed the phone to Sakura. "Merry Christmas Eriol! Hope you're having a wonderful time over there and don't worry about Tomoyo, Syaoran and I are taking good care of her."

"Merry Christmas to you too Sakura, and thank you. I know that she is in good hands."

Sakura then handed the phone to Syaoran whom he also wished a Merry Christmas. "Yeah, don't worry about it. No but she's starting to." Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo who was asking Sakura what she's been hiding. "Okay, here she is." He handed the phone back to Tomoyo.

"What was that all about?" She asked him.

"Nothing to worry about darling." He told her.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Me and a couple of guys over here are hanging out at the lounge in our dorms listening to the radio that is playing in the background. In fact, you should turn on the radio because it's quite catchy. I'm sure that Spinnel would enjoy it." He told her the station she should put on and asked Syaoran if he could do it for her. As soon as he did, the song that was playing was "Rockin Around the Christmas Tree", Spinnel's favorite Christmas song. He started to sing along with it followed by Kero and were singing it underneath the Christmas tree.

After talking for quite some time Tomoyo could hear someone calling out Eriol's name. "I hate to say this but I got to go. Our phone lines are limited and I wouldn't want these guys thinking I'm hogging the phone all night."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow though. I love you."

"I love you too Tomoyo, and have a Happy Christmas." He cheered.

Meanwhile Sakura turned up the radio while everyone gathered around the living room.

"_Okay. That was 'Rockin Around the Christmas Tree' by Miley Cyrus. And next up we have a lovely request dedicated to someone very special."_

"_Oh really? That is so sweet. Now that's something you don't see every day, am I right Tami?"_

"_You sure are. Whoever this girl is, she sure is lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. Oh how I wish I could be in her place right now. I think that the guys out there should learn something from this one because he really is passionate about her."_

"Wow…that sure is amazing. I wonder who it is?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Probably some pervert who thinks that serenading his girlfriend on the radio will make her fall in love with him and then break her heart a few weeks later." Touya exclaimed. Upon hearing this Sakura went to her brother and punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Well I for one think that it's romantic. It's obvious this guy cares about her because why would he reserve a special request."

"I'm just saying…"

Sakura glared at him and walked back over to cuddle next to Syaoran.

"_So Carol, I think our listeners are dying to know the mystery guy is. Should we give it to them?"_

"_Why not. They waited long enough. And to make it even more special he recorded his own voice and sent out a personal message to be aired out live so that she would hear his voice."_

"_Now that is one amazing guy."_

"_He sure is. Okay everyone, the moment you have all been waiting for. Here is 'Merry Christmas Darling' sung by Eriol Hiragizawa, dedicated to his one and only Tomoyo Daiduiji."_

Everyone in the room all had smiles on their faces, except for Tomoyo's. She was shocked and surprised at the same time when she heard Eriol's name on the radio. A smile started to form on her face because she was clearly taken by surprise but having a song dedicated to you on the radio just melted her heart away. She looked over at Sakura who had a gleaming expression on her face, followed by Syaoran and the others as well.

"_**Merry Christmas my darling Tomoyo! I am sorry I cannot share this special evening with you but I want you to know that you are always on my mind. So here is my gift to you. I hope you will enjoy it and Merry Christmas."**_

The song started to begin and she can clearly hear that it is Eriol's voice who is singing this song. It dawned on to her that she now knows why Eriol has been calling her darling and why Sakura has been smiling a lot lately. She just could not hide the huge smile on her face as she listened to his voice.

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
>The Christmas rush is through<br>But I still have one wish to make  
>A special one for you<em>

_Merry Christmas darling  
>We're apart that's true<br>But I can dream and in my dreams  
>I'm Christmas-ing with you<em>

Although they are apart, she knows that he is always in her heart. She dreams that one day they will get married and grow old together. He called her earlier that day to wish her a happy Christmas Eve and that he would call her again at midnight to wish her a Merry Christmas. He also told her that she has been in his dreams and cannot wait until he's with her again.

_Holidays are joyful_  
><em>There's always something new<em>  
><em>But every day's a holiday<em>  
><em>When I'm near to you<em>

Through the times they have been together it was like a holiday for them. Each cherishing the moment and making it last forever. They are each other's light when things go wrong but the most important part is going through it together.

_The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day_

Every day she wishes to see him and to tell her that he will come home again for good while looking at the Christmas tree.

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas<em>

_Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>_

_(Instrumental Interlude)  
><em>

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>I wish I were with you_

Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

_Merry Christmas Darling_

"_**Merry Christmas my dear Tomoyo and I'll be with you soon."**_

Tomoyo looked around the room and saw all the smiles that each of them had on their faces. "You all knew didn't you?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads. "Yes, he told us to keep it a secret and it was a very special gift to you." Her mother stated.

Tomoyo smiled. She could have never asked for a better boyfriend.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey can we do karaoke time now? I've been dying to try it out." Yukito asked.

"Of course, Syaoran could you set it up for us?" his mother asked.

Syaoran nodded and with the help of Sakura, they both set up the system while Tomoyo was recording their every move. Just looking at the two of them reminds Tomoyo of the time that she and Eriol used to set up equipment together for her photo shoots. She remembered the time where they first had to do a shoot together and was embarrassed because it was a swimsuit picture they had to shoot for. She laughed at the memory because if it wasn't for that, she may have never got to see Eriol's body.

"Alright, who's up first?"

"Oh – me pick me! Spinnel and I can go first!" Kero cried out.

"And why must we go first?" Spinnel asked.

"Because if we go first, then we can eat all the desserts while they are singing!"

"Okay then." So Kero and Spinnel started to sing to the song "Deck the Halls" followed by Yukito who sang "Winter Wonderland". Touya did not want to sing but eventually he did due to everyone saying embarrassing moments about him. Up next was Sakura who sang "Last Christmas".

"Tomoyo why don't you go next and I'll choose the song for you." Sakura told her.

"Okay, what song do you want me to sing?" She replied.

"Hm…let's see here. No, no…oh how about 'My Only Wish' by Britney Spears."

"Okay." Sakura handed the microphone to her and pressed play.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
>Couples holding hands, places to go<br>Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me_  
><em>I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss<em>  
><em>I sent it off<em>  
><em>It just said this<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I want this year.<em>  
><em>Santa can you hear me.<em>  
><em>I want my baby (baby, yeah)<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me someone to hold me.<em>  
><em>Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow<em>

_Santa can you hear me?_  
><em>I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing<em>  
><em>Tell me my true love is near<em>  
><em>He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here.<em>  
><em>Santa thats my only wish this year.<em>  
><em>oohhh ohh yeah<em>

Sakura zoomed in on her face to catch her lovely singing voice while Syaoran got up from the couch and headed towards the other room.

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
>Would I be wrong for taking a peek?<br>Cause I heard that your coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
>Really hope that your on your way<br>With something special for me in your sleigh  
>Ohh please make my wish come true<br>Santa can you hear me  
>I want my baby (baby)<br>I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
>Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe<em>

A second voice can be heard singing and Tomoyo looked around to see who else is singing with her. Seeing that no one else had the other microphone she faced the TV screen again and was about to sing until she was cut off by someone else. She looked around again and found that this time, Syaoran was coming out of the other room with someone behind him. It seemed strange to Tomoyo because why would a person hide themselves behind Syaoran. It wasn't until Syaoran stepped aside to reveal who the mystery singer was. Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. The other person singing was no other than Eriol himself singing the same song with Tomoyo.

_Santa can you hear me_  
><em>I have been so good this year<em>  
><em>And all I want is one thing<em>  
><em>Tell me my true love is near<em>  
><em>She's all I want just for me<em>  
><em>Underneath my Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year<em>  
><em>I hope my letter reaches you in time<em>  
><em>Bring me love can call all mine<em>  
><em>(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.<em>

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_  
><em>He's all want and a big red bow<em>

Together they sang the last verse of the song with a big smile on their faces. The love that they have for one another can be seen in their eyes and you couldn't help but smile at the lovely couple's happiness.

_Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all i want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is near<br>He's all I want. just for me  
>Underneath my Christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
>Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa<em>

Eriol grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Everyone in the room laughed and could not wipe the smile off their faces.

_Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
>Oh I'll be waiting here<br>Santa that's my only wish this year_.

"Merry Christmas, Darling." Eriol told her and kissed her forehead, rubbing away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Eroil," she smiled and they both sealed their smiles with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to you all! Now I will have a Sakura and Syaoran holiday story for New Year's!<strong>

**( ^ - ^ )**


End file.
